wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks
"Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks" is the 20th episode of the 22-minute version of Wiggle and Learn. Songs #Getting Strong! #English Country Garden #I Drive The Big Red Car #Pop Goes The Weasel (Jeff) #The Five Senses #The Fairy Dance #Old Dan Tucker #Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy Official Description Come running, jumping and skipping with The Wiggles as they promote a healthy physical lifestyle in their song Getting Strong! Venture outside to the garden as Dorothy shows you some beautiful flowers and Captain Feathersword shows some interesting insects as they sing English Country Garden. Buckle up and come for a drive in the Big Red Car as The Wiggles show you what they love doing and what all the Wiggly characters love doing. Children are encouraged to observe general life skills as Dorothy helps Wags to open his can of doggy treats. Sam then sings a song The Five Senses which helps children to understand about the five senses. It takes children through the five steps and explains the features used to smell, see, feel, listen and taste. Children are assisted with their numeracy skills in The Fairy Dance, as one by one fairies appear encouraging children to use addition to work out how many fairies are dancing. Troy Cassar-Daley, one of Australia's finest country musicians, joins The Wiggles to sing Old Dan Tucker. Dance away and have lots of fun as The Wiggles and some of their friends sing and dance to Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy. It's time for singing and dancing, it's time to Wiggle and Learn! Plot Song #1: Getting Strong! Sam introduces the next song. Song #2: English Country Garden Murray arrives on stage with his guitar. Then he plays his song to the audience. He starts the next verse, but he gets stuck. So he called Sam who has got a trumpet, and they finished the song. They both bow. Song #3: I Drive The Big Red Car Song #4: Pop Goes The Weasel (Jeff) Wags And Dorothy! Wags was trying to open the can of doggy treats, but it wouldn't open, then Dorothy tries it, but she couldn't open it either! Then Dorothy founded a spoon, and she hooked the handle under the lid, and then she pressed down and it worked! So Wags ate the doggy treats, and he loved it! Song #5: The Five Senses Sam and Dorothy introduces the next song Song #6: The Fairy Dance Anthony introduces painting with music Painting with Music Murray and Jeff are at the circus. Murray plays some guitar, and then Jeff plays his keyboard. They need your help. They're at the circus, but what's next? What do they need? Clowns. Let's say "Clowns!" Jeff plays some clown music in the background, they were all drawn in. What else do they need? Trapeeze. Let's say "Trapeeze" Murray plays his guitar as the the trapeezes appear. What else? A ringmaster. Let's say "Ringmaster!" Jeff plays some circus juggling music as the ringmaster gets drawn on. Murray thanks everyone for paint the picture. Song #7: Old Dan Tucker There were three charros, but one of them said "Ahoy There!" He is Captain Feathersword! Anthony, Emily, Sam and Clare ballroom dance Jeff introduces the next song Song #8: Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy Alternate Titles *We're All Getting Strong! (Playhouse Disney) Trivia *This was the first episode to air in the United States on Playhouse Disney. *This is the only time the song Old Dan Tucker appears without its introduction. As a result, the first shot is extended to include the album track's opening drumbeats. Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes